Never Letting Go
by eiramy
Summary: Hermione's life has changed forever. Her two best friends are murdered and on top of that, something else has happened also . She becomes suicidal and resorts to selfmutilation, but who can save her from her depression? I suck at summaries but click to re
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah...I own Harry Potter only in my dreams...in another words, it's not mine.

**NOTE:** This chapter contain rape...read with caution!

Ehh...I don't really have much to say, but anyways, I made a little drawing for this chappy so check my bio to see it : D

* * *

_**Chapter one: Her Woes**_

Hermione stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower. She looked up gazed upon the dark gray sky, letting the rain drench her to the bones. She neared closer to the edge…so close that she was a step away from falling down from the high tower. Her tears of pain and misery were washed away by the rain and Hermione's mind was filled with her reminiscence of her painful memories. The war had ended nearly a month ago and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were brutally tortured and slaughtered to death by the hands of Voldemort. She called the Order of Phoenix but she was too late. When she got there, to her regret, her eyes turned to mangled corpses of Hermione's two best friends. Fingers missing, bodies covered with painful deep wounds with crimson blood seeping through, drenching the cold stone floor, and limps bending at an abnormal angle. This sight was forever engraved in her memory, scaring her mentally, and she will never be able forget it. Soon after Voldemort's victory, school has started and Lucius Malfoy was at Hogwarts one day, checking if the dark lord's desires were put into effect at the school. And he caught Hermione in a deserted corridor and then he spoke to her, with his wand pointed to her,

"Aha…mudblood. Come with me if you don't want to get hurt." Hermione immediately tried to take out her wand but Lucius quicky grasped her wrists, painfully and said,

"Don't you even dare." In a menacing voice. With his wand pointed back of her, she was totally helpless and had no choice but to follow his direction and he ordered her to go inside the broom closet. Once she got there, Lucius shoved her in and he immediately put a silencing charm on her voice so she couldn't be heard from outside and then, he slammed her to the ground and kissed her hard and shoved his tongue down Hermione's throat and she nearly gagged. Her eyes were tearing and she tried to scream but her voice was mute. Her body was painfully weighed down by Lucius so she couldn't push him away. She just laid there, not knowing what would happen to her. He then tore open her shirt and ripped off her bra then he painfully grabbed her breast. He practically bitten from her neck to her chest and then removed her skirt and knickers and she was completely nude in the dark closet. Lucius unzipped his pants and then, there was an entry…the pain which Hermione endured was simply excruciating. She felt as thought her body had be stabbed by a knife. Although, her voice was silenced, she screamed a lifetimes worth. Lucius trusted into her at least ten times, consecutively. Lucius finally got up, zipped his pants up again and took off the silencing charm. And said, "Not a word to anyone got it mudblood?" threatened Lucius in a malice voice. He just left her there, sobbing as she hugging her knees.

So with her two friends dead, with Voldemort in power, and with her innocence taken away like that, she felt as if she had nothing to live for, as if her existence was worthless in this world.

Draco Malfoy had just finished detention with Filch which he had to clean gigantic cauldrons with green slime covering it. Draco shivered at the repulsive task which he just endured. Why was he in detention you ask? Well, once upon a time, Draco was having a terrible day, from getting two hours of sleep because of an essay which Draco had to write six feet of parchment for potions class. Then, he went to the first class late, which was care of the magical creatures class with Hagrid which he considered an oaf. And oh yes, and let's not forget the little accident which occurred in Draco's book bag. The ink bottle leaked out, ruining his bag and the books. At this point, Draco was really annoyed, cranky, and frustrated. He was just a millimeter way from totally having an outburst. So it was time for his transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. And he was not his favorite teacher and Draco wasn't her favorite either. Anyways, she made each students come up and transfigure a table into a bed. He's pretty good at transfiguration but his mood factored into his performance so he wasn't able to get it the first time and most got it on their first try. For Draco, the only thing he could do was make the comforter and the pillows appear.

"Let's try that again Mr. Malfoy." Said McGonagall.

He was on his last nerve. He tried again and everything was altered but the comforter didn't appear this time.

"Let's try that once more."

And that was it.

"Shut the fuck up old hag." Slipped Draco.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy." And that was the story behind the detention.

As he took a deep sigh out of exhaustion, he breezed by the entrance of the Astronomy tower and though he could stop by to gaze at the storm. He had a strange fascination for rainy and stormy days…he didn't know exactly what but he like it. He was nearly at the top and then, a girl was standing very close to the edge. And he soon realized that the girl was Hermione.

"The hell is that mudblood doing now?" muttered Draco.

Draco felt like having a bit of a laugh after a long hour of hard labor so he continued to ascend up the stairs and when he was about to scare her from the back, she stepped off the edge and she was in the air. Draco's eyes went wide and reacted quickly by leaping for her hand……

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Mudbloods

Disclaimer: Yeah...I own Harry Potter only in my dreams...in another words, it's not mine.

Lookie! I updated!

Damimon080- _I am both mentally scarred, and fascinated marie. This is turning out to be a great story, but you left a cliffhanger..evil..gotta see what happens:3 _

Evil? I'm just born with wickedness (evil grin) Be prepared for more cliff hangers! Muahahaha! XD

SimpleNClea92- _This is really, good, update soon!_

I'm glad you like it. _  
_

Dark Iy- _This story is different but in a good way! i am looking forward to reasing the next chapter! keep up the good work! update please! -Dark Ivy_

Thank you. I am trying to stay away from cliches as much as I can. Like Hermione's hair is straightened and now she's completely different and beautiful. That is in too many D&H fanfics.

bloodbrther- _awesome chapter!really hopes he saves her_

Thank you very much and you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Chapter two: Mudbloods 

Luckily he caught her in time and he was short breathed. Hermione's eyes opened and looked up and almost immediately she said,

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me."

"I would like to ask you the same question. And I'm not getting go." He said as he pulled her up to safety. However, Hermione protested.

"No! I don't want to be saved! Especially from the likes ofyou!" She tried to escape from Draco's grip on her wrist but it was no use.

"Will you stop it?" said Draco, annoyed and angry.

Despite all the struggle Hermione put up, Draco managed to get her back on to the tower and but she fell on top of him. Draco suddenly realized that Hermione was sobbing and looked at her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Interrogated Draco in an angry voice.

She moved away from him, still sobbing and said in a quivering voice,

"As a matter in fact, yes. I was trying to kill myself. And I didn't want to be saved, especially from you!"

"So I do a good deed and this is what I get in return. Being yelled at. That's the last time I save a mudblood from busting open their brain." Scoffed Draco.

"Why did you even save me?" said Hermione in a confused voice.

Draco thought about this question. Why did he save her? He pretty much despises her and he didn't expect a nice "thank you" from her. So why did he? He made up an excuse and said,

"Just a reaction."

"So the great Draco Malfoy saves humanity now?" asked Hermione, cynically.

Draco paused for a moment.

"Whatever mudblood. And don't you think of killing yourself again." Said Draco.

"Why? Why do you care if I live or not? I'm just a filthy good for nothing mudblood remember?"

"Do you always have to ask questions?" said Draco who was getting annoyed.

"I want an answer now. Why?"

"Just drop it alright Granger? I'm tired and I could be sleeping by now."

Draco started to walk away from her and then he heard a thud behind him. He turned his head back and saw Hermione lying on the ground.

"Shit"

He couldn't just leave her here. And he certainly could not bring her to the Gryffindor common room. It was either Hospital wing or his heads dormitory...He don't want the whole school to know that he saved a mudblood from dying and the professors are going to interrogate him and accuse Draco of hurting her or something and he don't want that…so hospital wing is out. The only thing left was his dormitory …'Just fucking great he', he thought. He bent down and put her into him arms. It's a good thing that prefects were lazy as hell these days so there was nobody wondering in the corridors. Not that he would get in trouble if he get caught, but he just couldn't risk getting caught red handed with Hermione in his arms. They reached the heads portrait, and Draco said,

"sitis pro vox"

He quietly sneaked up to his dormitory. He gingerly laid Hermione on his bed and realized that her clothes were still very wet. And he contemplated for a second as he put his hand to his chin, blushing, whether he should take off her cloths or just leave it on.

'She's going to freak out when she finds her clothes changed. And she would take defiantly take it the wrong way…as if I was trying to rape her, which I would never do thank you very much. Even I have standards better than that. But If I leave her like this, she could catch a cold…..bloody hell…I can't believe I'm actually going to do this...'

Draco carefully started to undress her, starting from her tie. He slid it off and let it fall to the ground and blushed even harder…. 'Why am I even blushing? This is a mudblood for crying out loud. She's not even good-looking. She still has her untamed hair, her chocolaty brown eyes, her curvy figure…what the fuck!...Come on Draco…She's a filthy mudblood.' With that in mind, he shook his head and started to unbutton her shirt, slowly so she wouldn't wake up. Starting from her neck… to her chest…to her abdomen…and he was finished and his face was unnaturally red to his pale skin. Draco closed his eyes and hastily took off the shirt. Then, he realized that her arm was covered with deep wounds…yes she cut herself. Draco remorsefully observed her cuts and he just continued undressing her, continuing with the skirt…He found the zipper, unzipped it and just threw it on the ground. He went to the closet and got his old t-shirt which said quidditch, my anti-drug. And it was pretty much a dress for Hermione. He tucked her in, gathered her clothes and neatly folded them up. He changed this clothing as well since they were as wet as Hermione's clothes and just went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Oh look, there's a nice little review button...press it!  



End file.
